Lord of Calamity
by Reversentai
Summary: After Velvet seal Innominat along with her . Somehow her fate reincarnate on another world . Can she survive on new world ?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : I don't own Berseria and DxD**

 **Sorry for my bad english.**

* * *

Reincarnation was more boring than she thought it would be. At first it had been startling, an explosive riot of colours, streaking by at immeasurable speed, painting his passage through the voids of reality. It was unlike anything she'd ever experienced, looking at colours and shapes she'd never conceived, and was still unable to fathom fully. It was a life-changing experience, literally and metaphorically. It was an immense, inimitable event that she doubted she would ever be subjected to again. It was intense. It was humbling.

Reincarnation had been the very last thing on her mind when she had gone to sleep with Laphi. When she woke up reborn to what had to be the most repulsive and insane woman she had ever met, she wondered if she should scream or cry that she had been denied .

Fate is really like troll her .

* * *

She saw a beautiful young woman with white skin, blue-green eyes, long beautiful crimson hair and a buxom figure . this was Rias Gremory Kuoh Academy's number one most popular student .

She don't have relationship with her . However during her first time on Kuoh Academy she can feel about something .

This school is not normal .

* * *

When she sat on chair to enjoyed the food she see one of popular student . His name is Issei Hyoudo , a second-year student at Kuoh Academy, he is a pervert who has a habit of fantasizing women naked, and is well known for being creepy at the Academy .

She could not bring herself dislike him for that matter. Issei still a decent person at heart, and possessed an admirable streak of loyalty. He would not leave his friends, no matter the odds, and she can respect that, at the very least.

She hear a some news from many student about Hyoudo get girlfriend . When many female student hear that news their reaction " Why that girl date Issei ? He was pervented " " Maybe because she was pervent like him that why both of them can relate to each other " .

The news about Issei have girlfriend become more popular . There many reaction from both of male and female student . Jealous , Angry , Happy and the others . Honestly if they express their self with many negative emotion this school will become daemon because her malevolance .

* * *

Today is not usual peace for her She see Iseei come to her with angry on his face . What happened to him ? Did she make problem for him ?

"Velvet San ?" Issei asked her , "if one of your friends was in danger but your other friends said it was too dangerous to rescue her , what would you do ?"

That question is not like Issei .

"I mean it was me who got her into trouble in the first place, so I can't just leave her, you know," the boy had continued on, unmindful of the stare he was receiving, "I know Gremory-san told me I shouldn't go. damn it, it all fault to begin with!"

What did Rias have to do with this ? She know Rias is not normal person and when she check it she found something .

Issei is not human . He become similar like Rias .

"I can't stand the thought of her suffering in the hands of that… that bitch," the boy spat out and he raised an eyebrow in response, surprised at the vehemence in"I need to help her right away! What would you do Velvet San?"

She considered the situation. From the limited information that had just been dumped onto him, caution would clearly be the wisest choice. She told him to protect that person with the risk Gremory angry to him .

"You're right!" Issei pounded a fist into his palm, "I should be cautious about telling Gremory-san what I'm going to do and rescue Aria right away!"

When she saw Issei go away . she had risen from her feet and after a backwards, longing look to the unfinished food still on the table, she had stepped after Issei .

She have feeling Issei need some help .

She recognized this church .She had walked for few times on his way to school despote she never enter it. She hear the sounds of combat .

She open the door and saw the rows of wooden pews that should have been arranged in neat rows scattered haphazardly over the antechamber. She saw black marks charred across the walls and evidence of great fire or an equally great battle. She saw shards of colorful glass strewn across the floor, the remains of the chapel's many stained glass windows. And then she saw a priestess, chained to crucifix, her head hung low, locks of blonde hair dangling limply from her crown. She saw Issei with body battered and bruised, lying in front of the crucifix and the girl that was bound to it.

She step in and saw three person come to her .

One girl wearing several straps of black leather, that barely managed to give her a semblance of cover. In fact, it made her look more enticing. Other than the straps over her breasts and crotch, she gained shoulder guards, long black gloves and thigh-high boots. In addition, she seemed to grow, in a way, looking more mature and taller.

The others were a man in a violet trench coat, black hair under a black fedora and cold blue eyes, as well as a small girl in a black gothic lolita dress, with her blonde hair in pigtails and cruel, light blue eyes. Her expression was more guarded than the man's smile .

"Velvet-san! What are you doing here!?" he groaned, "You have to get out of here! Run! It's too dangerous!"

Yuma Amano's face smiled at her, seemingly unperturbed at her intrusion. The gathering motes of light that slowly became a spear in her hand spoke otherwise.

"Die," she said as she toward her and stab her with light spear which make Issei surprise .

"Why are you doing this!?" the boy gasped out as from the spot where he lay, " even if you're not human you still don't have to hurt other humans!"

"Why ?" the woman's face was stretched into a leer, "Human was insects to be crushed and exterminated! You are nothing along with your shitty devil friends ."

So this is how to be stabbed for secone time ? There only one she can feel after get stabbed .

It was really weak and this former issei girlfriend is not worth than trash . Compare to attack from Artorious , Innominat , Shigure , Milla and Jude this attack is nothing .

With a punch she make Raynare feel pain and sent her into the ground .

Everyone look at her with surprise and she look to Issei .

" Issei get the hell of here " She said to him cole voice " And bring that girl along wih you " she pointed to Asia . Issei can't respond than nodded . First time when Velvet enter this place he though she will get killed by Raynare but it was surprise to see she was still alive and sent Raynare into ground with a punch . For now he should save Asia and carried her .

When Issei and that blonde girl finally get out from church she saw two fallen angel with spear on thier hand . Looks like they will kill her .

"Heh. Guess she beat Raynare." The man laughed. "That woman seems pretty strong "

"Your right." The little girl snickered at Yuuma – Raynare. "It was a good idea to go together after all." her eyes focused on Velvet, and she curtsied. "Pleased to meet you. My name is Mittelt, this is Dohnaseek . Don't hold it against us, but we're gonna kill you."

Mittelt and Dohnaseek loot at her with sadistic eyes and attack her with their spear .

Look like she must take care of them before go to home .


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : I don't own Tales or DxD**

* * *

Rias Gremory was speechless .

Issei had gone missing when she had told him about church . despite the warnings she had given him, the boy had still went. When Fallen Angels captured Asia and sequestered her away in their hideout, the newest member of her Peerage had been restless. The boy wanted desperately to save the priestess, and Rias was sympathetic to her plight as well as his. Especially his. In fact, she was more than sympathetic. She outright admired his courage and his sense of loyalty to his friends. It had been one of the reasons why she had selected him to be a part of her peerage, after all. That, did not mean however, that she agreed with the way he dealt with things. Being brave was one thing, but being reckless with one's life was another. And charging on his lonesome into the lair of a group of Fallen was definitely in the latter.

She was glad when Issei still alive and really shocked to see he bought Asia really alive .

However her happy mood is replaced by confused . Issei explain why he can save Asia because Velvet save him when he fight against Fallen Angels . If Velvet don't save him he will be death .

Rias Gremory really shocked when Velvet save her perrage . On her eyes Velvet just normal human . But if Issei explain about Velvet can knock out Raynare with a single punch that mean Velvet is not normal person .

Issei pleaded to her for save Velvet because he fear she get killed by fallen angels . In order to save Velvet she need call her peerage, scrambling them in a rescue mission that she hoped would not be too late. Raynare was sadistic, even for one of her kind, and Rias did not doubt for a moment the Fallen Angel would kill Velvet . Despite Velvet was not normal person she can't survive with against many Priest and Fallen Angels . She order Issei to rest because he injured but he was too stuborn which Koneko decide knock out him .

They made the trip in record time. Their preparations had been swift, and they arrived at the site of the church, battle-ready and prepared for the worst. What they had seen actually made them gawk, and Kiba, her knight, whistle in appreciation.

The place was leveled. The chapel was almost completely destroyed, with a few standing pillars the only remains of what had once been a complete and undamaged building. Broken shards of glass, splintered pieces of wood, scattered pieces of tiles, all were abundant at the scene. And among the wreckage, they had discovered many priest body with tragist death .

Rias and her perrage have many question on Velvet . When She and her peerage found Velvet they see Raynare on the ground with feared expression .

"P...Please don't eat me and let me live i...i don't want to die " Raynare pleaded . Velvet look at her with cold expression and transform her right hand into giant claw which Rias and her peerage shocked .

"PLEASE DON''T DEVOUR ME . I WILL DO ANYTHING FOR YOU " Shouted Raynare with fear .

Devour ? What does she mean ?

" No i don't need show a mercy to you because i know what kind of person you are " Replied Velvet. After she devour Millet and Dohnaseek and see their memory she know who is their leader and how Raynare personality . There no way she will show mercy toward Raynare because she will betray her . She started to eat the Raynare not with her mouth, but with her claw . It sucked the very life out of the her and her body is gone too fast .

Rias and her peerage expression turned into stone cold . To think Velvet devour Raynare it was unbeliable . She look into Velvet yellow eyes there something she can't descripe . Her body shaken on fear and tried to look her peerage they have similar expression like her .

It was 30 second since Velvet look at her and by her look she can say it was really intenmidation . she don't know how make interaction with her .

She and her peerage hope this night not really bad . It was really good plan to see Issei don't come with them and she must thanked Koneko for knock him .

* * *

 **Sorry for bad english and waiting this story i hope you guys can enjoyed this despite how short this chapter .**

 **I need someone help me writing how to make action scene . My english is still bad that why i can't writing action scene** .


	3. Chapter 3

**Discalimer : I don't own Tales or DXD series**

* * *

They are Devil .

That was enough information for Velvet because she saw Dohniseek and Millet memory after she ate them . Three factions is Devils , Fallen Angel and Angel .

Akeno , Kiba , Issei , Koneko especially Rias is Devil . They was creature from underworld consisting of the 72 Pillars of High-Class Devil noble families, the Extra Demons and the countless armies under them. The total life span of a Devil is approximately 10,000 years .

Dohniseek and Millel was Fallen Angel . They known as Angels that have fallen from the grace of God, due to having "impure thoughts" that divert them from the teachings of the God .

Despite being cast out of Heaven, Fallen Angels and their subordinates have been known to occupy churches and use them as bases. However, they go out of their way to destroy all of the religious icons in these churches in the process out of spite for their former leader. Their leader is a man called Azazel .

The last faction is Angel . They known as powerful creature who serve the God, and have the powers to inflict pain upon Devils/demons and by extension the Fallen Angels, due to their light-based powers. Their leader is a man called michael .

* * *

 **( Church )**

" So what are you doing here Gremory ? Aren't devils better not enter the church because they weak against Exorcist and their weapon " Asked Velvet .

Rias and her peerage shocked about Velvet know about them was devil . They never reveal their identity after all .

" How did you know we are Devil , Velvet ? " Asked Rias suspicious . She tried erase her fear toward Velvet despite there something scary about her .

" Simple because i force fallen angels to talk about you guys before i kill them . That why i get many information " lied Velvet . After all she can reveal her real ability .

" I see but despite of that there something suspicous about you . Just who are you , Velvet ? Are you from devil family and if so which your family ? " Asked Kiba .

" I'm just a girl a who passing through and my family is really not special . Answear Velvet as she walked past toward them . " If there a no priest or fallen angel in this place i will going home . This day already night and i want to rest now . "

" Thanks for save Issei , Velvet . But can you tomorrow meet us on our club ? " Asked Rias .

" Your club ? You mean Occult Research Club ? "

" Ara Ara Velvet san how didn't you know we make Occult Research Club ? Not many people can join that club . " Replied Akeno smiling . " Because you guys not really important to my life , that why i don't care about your club " . Comment Velvet

" Ohh how cold are you Velvet . You don't care about us . " Replied Akeno touch her heart pretend to be hurt . Velvet says nothing and decide go to her home leaving rias and her peerage alone .

" So did you guys believe it Velvet is not devil and not from special family ? " Asked Rias to her peerage .

" I can't believe it she was not devil . There some secred we don't know about her " Comment Kiba and Akeno nodded agreely . " What about you Koneko ? Did you believe Velvet is not devil? " Rias looked at Koneko .

" Scary ". Answear Koneko with fear .

" Huh ? "

" There something scary about her i can see her look how scary she was "

" Well if what Koneko says really true we better hope Velvet meet us on our club " Replied Akeno with her sadistic smile .

* * *

 **( Unknown Place )**

" Dammit where are we ? What is this place ? There nothing but white . " Screamed Kalawarner .

" Hmm maybe this is real Afterlife . After all we finally killed by that girl called Velvet " Replied Dohnaseek which make Kalawarner scared . She still remember how Velvet devour her .

" So this is nothing we can see . No water , mountain , and everything ? I don't want stay on this place ". Sobbed Millet .

" Shut up Millet . your crying is really annoying " Screamed Raynare . As she tried to found something to get out she heart something .

 **" HAHAHA i can't believe it some fallen angel enter this place "**

Raynare , Kalawarner , Mittelt and Dohnaseek tried to find where is that voice come from but before that happen they see huge western white dragon look closely to them and felt fear when they see it.

" W... Who are you and what do you want for us ? " Asked Kalawarner with fear .

 **" My name is Albion " he introduce himself " And welcome to Inside Velvet Stomach " he laughed .**

* * *

For anyone enjoyed this story i will update new chapter . I hope you guys enjoyed despite my bad english .

I hope someone help me making action scene and english .

See ya later .


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for long update .**

 **Here for chapter 4 .**

 **I just hope you guys will like it despite there some english problem .**

* * *

 **( Occult Reseach Club )**

Velvet listening what Rias say.

So far Rias explain about about her familiy . Gremory is famous familiy and she was have brother named Sirzechs , one of four great Satan . Honestly she really don't care about Rias story because she already know about it when she devour Raynare and her gang . She just forced herself to listening it .

Her eyes roamed around the room. Rias had brought her full peerage with her. She recognized Yuuto Kiba, the most popular boy in school, his normally smiling face unusually solemn as he sat on the couch, watching her warily. Beside Rias was Akeno Himejima, the renowned second of Kuoh Academy's Two Great Ladies. From the short time she had seen her and Rias interact, it was clear that the beautiful girl was not nearly as elegant or refined as her fellow students believed. Some of the things she had said were down right vulgar. In the back of the room, perched on a table and her legs swinging in rhythm was Koneko Toujou. Out of all of the entire group, she was the one she knew the least about. The petite girl was almost always quiet. And finally there was Issei. The pervert had positively crushed her in a hug when she entered the room and from the look in the boy's eye, she can understand why he hug her because he worried about her life .

Her eyes flickered to Souna Shitori, Student Council President of Kuoh Academy, and a high ranking devil herself. That name had been an alias however, and she had introduced herself as Sona Sitri, heir to the Sitri Clan, and a rival of Rias . Sona had also brought members of her peerage, but not all. Among those that loitered around the room, she recognized Tsubaki Shinra, the tall, calm girl that was Sona's right hand, standing ever vigilant by her president's side. A few others he also knew as well, not by familiarity but by name.

They were all watching her , waiting for her response as Sona finally finished her explanation.

"I see," Velvet said

"Do you have any questions, Velvet- san?" she asked, her tone business-like but not unkindly.

"No."

"I understand it may be a little too much to take in at one time," Rias said warmly, mistaking her abruptness for uncertainty, "If you have any questions, please feel free to ask," she offered her a little smile, "It is the least we can do in exchange for helping my peerage."

"No," she repeated, "I can understand "

"Ara - ara you really taking this quite well , Velvet " Akane said with playful manner

How had they expected she take it? They really shown her the evidence and doesn't need to repeat theirself . Her previous live more crazy than this .

Rias and Sona exchanged significant looks.

"Very well then," Rias said primly, her fingers folded together on the table, "We have told you what we are. If you don't mind, we would like to ask you a few questions."

She nodded. She had expected this and prepared herself for the interrogation to begin.

" Velvet did you know about Sacred Gear ? " Asking Rias

Sacred Gears ? Yes she really know about that . When she devour Kalawarner , Millet , Raynare and others she saw any of them memory and know about Sacred Gears even their past and origin . Sacred Gears is items with powerful abilities bestowed upon humans by God . Only several people can have sacred gears .

" Yes i know about that " She nodded .

" I see . Then what is your sacred gears ? " Asking Rias more fast than before . She still remember about Velvet devour Raynare and everytime she remember about that she really fear about that . A sacred gear can devour people ? There no way that exist , right ? If that Sacred Gears really exist she need information from her brother .

Sona look at her rival with confused look . She don't understand why her talking more fast than before . Rias face still calm but she can notice there some fear . Was Velvet sacred gear really dangerous ?

Velvet narrowed her eyes as Rias saying that . She can understand what she was saying . It's look like she make Rias really fear about her therion claw . She stand up and transform her left hand into therion claw which make Sona group and Issei gasped .

" That was your sacred gear , Velvet ? " Asked Sona and Velvet nodded .

" Your sacred gear is really cool , Velvet senpai " Replied Issei with Excited " Your Sacred Gear is bigger than me "

" Bigger ? "

" Yes let me show you my sacred gear " Issei raise his left hand " Boosted Gears "

Issei left hand transform into large with red gaunlet and green orb on the center . His boosted gears also had multiple yellow spikes lining on the side . She look at Issei Sacred Gears . It took one minute to understand what Issei Sacred Gears . His Sacred Gears is really special that why Raynare kill him .

" So how strong that Sacred Gear ? Other bigger than Issei Sacred Gears i don't think it was really special " Saji pointed to Velvet therion claw . " Hey don't understimate Velvet senpai . She not only strong but also defeat 4 fallen angels . I'm sure she different level than you , Saji " Issei glared at him .

" Do you say i can't defeat 4 Fallen Angels like her ? With my power i'm sure i can defeat more Fallen Ang -

" She stronger than you though " Rias interupted him which make Soji look at her " She not only defeat fallen angels but also destroy everyting on the church "

" When we arrived to church to save her she already defeat all of them " Kiba said " Only Raynare still alive but she kill her with... eating her " he said with fear tone .

" O..O..Oi K...Kiba don't tell me Velvet senpai is cannibal ? " Issei looked at him with then glanced at Koneko which make him shocked because she most usually quiet on his group now become scared " Is that really true , Velvet senpai ? " he said to Velvet .

Velvet closed her eyes and open it . Look like she really make Rias group felt scared about her .

" Yes but as long you guys don't attack me i'm not going to devour all of you " She assure . Why would she devour someone very nice to her ? If she want eating she just need to eat any food like Pizza or anything with delicious taste .

Everyone around her silent . Not any words can descripe this situation . If she want too make them more shocked or stunned she just need to show she can make fire , darkness , water , wind and light element . She also have ability to called regeneration , ability to heal herself when someone damage her .

If they dare attack her she just need to devour them and stole their ability . That was special ability for Therions not only she can make communication with soul she eaten but also read their memory and stole their ability .

" If you guys doesn't have any question about me i want go to home " Replied Velvet . She stand up from her chair and prepare go to her apartement .

" W...Wait you still doesn't answer my question . What is your sacred gears ? " Rias said trying to stop Velvet .

" Gremory the claw you see is not sacred gears " Velvet look at Rias " But Therion claw " she answear Rias question . She quickly leaving Sona group and Rias group . Leaving them with question on their brain " _What is Therion Claw ? "_

* * *

 **Please leave review about this chapter . Did you like this chapter or not ?**

 **Sorry for this my bad english .**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer : I don't own Tales Series and DXD**

* * *

 **( Velvet Apartement )**

 **" If you want to make them more shocked you can reveal me in front of them** " Said Albion .

It's been Ten hours since Velvet reveal her therions to Rias and Sona . Anyone from Rias and her peerage don't dare close to hers .

 **" Can you imagine how their face if you reveal therion true ability ? I'm really sure Gremory and Sitri will recruit you to become their peerage** " Albion laughed .

She just ignore what he says . If she reveal her therion power for example like make a holy light spear , a weapon to kill Devil and explain how she can do that because she devour Fallen Angel and stole their ability Rias and Sona will tried to make her join one of their Peerage .

 **" Too bad you refuse because you dislike about how devil system , right ? "** Ask Albion .

Yes . she was dislike it because their system almost resembled feudalism in a way, with lesser nobles supporting a higher noble or a king. She was familiar with the concept. The ruler gave the nobles titles and land, and in return they brought themselves and their retinues to serve in his army. It was much the same with peerages. Perhaps that was why a second name for them was dukedom.

" Yes . Beside I was already Lord of Calamity on my previous life . There no way i will let myself to be serve them " Replied her with smirk.

 **" I see "**

She flopped onto the bed. She was tired. The last homework really nearly destroy her brain . She managed to turn in order to allow herself to lie on her back and place her weary head on a nearby pillow. She closed her eyes and sleep .

 **' Tch , she already sleep '** Said Albion **' i still want talk to her about my rival with Ddraig ' .**

* * *

 **( Kuoh Academy - Hospital Room )**

Kuoh Academy have hospital room with slightly more furnished. The scent of chemicals hung heavy in the air, and she found himself disliking the artificial odor as she sat by the lone bed that was occupied.

She glanced sideways towards the frail figure covered in white sheets. Asia Argento, the girl that Issei had tried to save, the girl that she did save, lay before her, her chest rising and falling in sporadic patterns. It was Rias's influence with the school that the priestess was allowed to stay at all on academy grounds. Bring her to hospital is not good because the condition she was in could not be cured by mere medicine. It would have just brought more questions, and for beings who wished to remain hidden in human society, more questions were never a good thing.

She felt sympathy for her. The girl's face was sickly pale, and beads of sweat gathered on her forehead and around her neck. She looked so incredibly weak, so extremely fragile. However, it was still a better look than when she first found her, when she wore the grey pallor of death like a cloak. Now she just looked sick, and with sickness came fitful sleep, interrupted by periods of tired awareness. Such a period came now, and he watched as her eyes flickered wearily open.

"Issei?" she murmured as she registered a presence beside her.

She fought the urge to smile.

She heard that boy had not strayed far from Asia's side ever since she was brought in, sacrificing his own free time to remain in the same room as her to keep her company. She at least respect him for that .

She waited until she was fully cognizant before She replied.

"No"

"Oh," the girl rubbed at her eyes tiredly, "I'm sorry. I thought you were Hyoudou-san at first," she blinked blearily at her, "You are Velvet-san , aren't you?" She nodded . Asia straightened herself on the bed, "Hyoudou-san said you saved me. Thank you for that."

"You are welcome," She replied.

The girl gazed at her curiously .

"Are you all right ?"

"Yes," despite her condition, the girl still had the courage to smile, "I am weak right now, but Gremory-san says that with time I should be able to heal."

" I see " She smiled to her . When Asia smile she remember about her brother , Laphicet .

" After this what do you do ? " She began to ask " Fallen Angels will not accept you anymore because i destroyed their basecamp "

Asia look at her confused . She never though for what she going to do with her life .

" I don't know " she admited " But Hyoudo-san want me enter this school " she smiled to her .

" Do you have any place to stay ? " Asia shaken her head .

" Perhaps you can stay on my apartement ? " She offered " My apartement have two room and that was enough for you to stay "

" Thanks for your kindness Velvet-San " Asia slightly bowed to her " I will though about that later " she smiled to her .

Before she could reply she sense Issei presence . Look like he want to visit Asia too .

" Look like my time is over " She smiled " I have some business "

She turned to door and leave Asia before Issei notice her . Before she tried to leave Asia grabbed her right hand .

"Hyoudou-san said you really scary person ."

She nodded. That sounded like something Issei would say.

"I think that is true," she smiled at her, " but also I though you are a very kind person, Velvet-san" .

* * *

 **Time Break**

The rest of the afternoon for Velvet after talk with Asia was spend to a jobs and throwing in a few hours of work into them. They were more in line with the cooking profession and paid well for the few hours she did put in.

However as she come to her apartment she notice about something . Her apartment get renovation ? The building was still as big as the building that held all of apartments. But there was only one door among the entire building on the outside. The color was re-done, the paint-job given to the building being a combination between black and red. Windows lined the outside in a neat and orderly fashion. But then… there was an actual garden was laid out at the front around a green lawn.

She really surprise . For making renovations like this there no way could be done within the span of school hours .

Arriving to the front of the door, She looked down to the knob and saw that there were a couple of keyholes. She then realized that she was locked out at the moment since the keys may have been changed with the building. Eyeing a doorbell along the frame, She looked back with curious .

She rang the doorbell.

A few seconds passed before a tall man answered the door. His build was actually average with hair that was black but then gold was the color of his bangs. . He wear a large, red-purple jacket with the collar turned up with four straps wrapped around each arm near his shoulder then wrists and two around his stomach and waist. His pants were dark grey with two straps on both legs around his ankles with brown dress-shoes.

She locked this new comer with suspicious and raise her eyebrows as she lock at him . For one minute she finally knows who is this man on the front of her .

" Ah, hello there!" The man greeted with a friendly smile. " I'm sorry for what my subordinates had done to your friend . So I worked on your apartment as an apology." He shrugged .

Apology ? She don't understand what he meant until she remember he mentioned about ' Your Friend ' . This man really though Asia and Issei is her friend .

" Well, this house it's all yours. My organization paying off the people to move, and finish this entire place within a span of 7 hours was really tough. this is probably one of my proudest achievements yet . My name is name's Azazel, leader of the Grigori. Come on in, makes yourselves at home! Especially since it's yours to begin , Ojou-san " He smiled .

Azazel enter her apartement as she followed him .

Could she trust him ?

* * *

 **Yes this is my chapter 5 for Lord of Calamity .**

 **I just hope you like it despite how bad my english**.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer : i don't own Berseria and DxD**

* * *

She expected a calm afternoon. She already having her own plans in mind for the rest of the day without anything distract her.

But this guy called Azazel make renovation for her apartment and apology for what his subordinates to her friend . Honestly Issei and Asia is not really her friend . The reason why she get along with them because under ...circumstances.

His apology to her is too much . Not only this apartment belong to her but also he make many new room such like Sauna , Billiar and Poll . For her this is more mansion than apartment .

But at least he did not make things very chaotic. Aside from the breaking and entering, ignoring the needs of government issues when it came down to reconstruction of her apartment , and forcing all of the former residents to move out to better areas while paying them off, it wasn't that bad.

" Not only you kicked owner of this apartment and give him a money " Velvet looked over to Azazel who was just sitting casually on the center . " But changed my apartments into a mansion and give all of this to me " She was nearly at a loss for words when it came down to those final bits. " This is too much "

" Oh come now," he waved his hand dismissively. " This is only my way to apology because my subordinates nearly kill your friend "

She sitting on front of him as he looked at her .

" Did you not angry for what i did to Raynare , Kalawarner , Dohnaseek and Millet ? " She asked " I will not apologies to you for going to kill them " She crossed her arms .

No more word from him . She can sense his malevolance . He felt anger and disappointed . If he angry because she kill his subordinates she will devour him without hesitate . Bonus part he will reunite with them on her stomach .

" Actually i felt disappointed because they fight against my orders " he paused for many second before continue " And now they died because their foolish " he sighed .

" Isn't your order for them was observe Issei ? ' She asked curiously .

" Yes i just want them to observe and report his movement but not to kill him " he close his eyes for many second until he remember what her question " How did you know i order them to observe him ? " He asked with surprise tone .

" When i devour Kalawarner I see one of her memory about you order her , Raynare , Millet and Dohnaseek to observe him " She said .

" I...i see " he cough up for a bit then look at her with serious expression . If she devour his subordinates and saw their memory could it be... she know about him ?

" Since you devour them did you really know about me ? "

" Very much " She nodded " The reason why you become fallen angels because you fall into lust and pervent and heaven kick you after they notice that " She paused for moment " You become fallen angels and make organization called Grigori , a place for all fallen angels . "

" Anything else than that ? "

" Fallen Angels like your charisma and you lead them into a war called Great War . The result is your lost too much forces , The Death of original of four Great Satan and the death of God from Angel side " Replied her .

...

No word come to him than his shocked expression . He never expected she have knowlodge about Great War , a war between his faction , Devil and Angel . Now he really interest about her and want to know about her power . As much as he want asked many question to her he remember about promise to meet someone .

" I see " he said after silence for one minute " I have some question about your power but i remember about my promise to meet someone " He stand up " You really interesting and i hope the next time we meet i bring you to my Grigori organization " he wave his hand with smile and disappeared when the green circles appeared , leaving her alone .

* * *

 **Underworld**

" Brother , did you found information about Therion claw ? " Rias asked to her brother , Sinzech .

Sinzech Lucifer , a brother of Rias Gremory and one of Four Satan . He have shoulder length crimson red hair and blue-green eyes .

" I can't found information about sacred gear called Therion claw " He look at his sister to ask her " Rias , do you really sure a student named Velvet Crowe can use sacred gear to devour fallen angels ? " She nodded .

Sacred gear normally actually weapon and only several people can have it . But for something like can eating people was that really Sacred Gears ? the more he though about this the more he should be wary about the girl named Velvet . Before he reply to his sister someone come to them .

" Don't worry about it my Rias " A voice called her . Sirzech and Rias know the about owner of this voice and look at where owner come from and it revealed the figure was man . He wearing a burgundy blazer with gold embroidery on the right with matching pants and black dress shoes. Underneath his open blazer is a white dress shirt that is not fully buttoned (just one button short), giving a slight view to his chest , his name is Riser . He is the the third son of the Phenex Clan .

" If she tried to eat you i will burn her with my flames " Said Riser to Rias . He put her hand on his face " So when you ready to marry me , Rias ? Did you agree to become my wife ? "

* * *

 **This is chapter 6 for Lord Calamity .**

 **Riser finally make his appeared.**

 **Next chapter will be Velvet talk to Issei and Asia about she meet Azazel and meet with Riser .**

 **I really admit it i feel excited to write this story and i just hope you guys will enjoyed despite bad english .**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer : I don't own Berseria and DxD .**

* * *

( Kuoh Academy - School rooftop )

" You meet leader of Fallen Angels named Azazel in your apartment ? " Issei said .

Velvet nodded .

" He apology to you because Raynare and her friend hurt me and Asia then turning your apartment into mansion and give it all to your ? "

She nodded again .

" He should not only apology to you but also to me and Asia . I want he apology to me with give me the most beautiful fallen angels with big breast ! " He shouted and fell crying for how unfair Azazel.

" I can understand how you fell but isn't good thing Azazel-san fell sorry for what his subordinated to us ? " Asia cheered him " I'm sure Angel-san don't want you hurt him because he already apologies . " She looked at Velvet with smile .

She was considerably less happy and more annoyed for Asia called her that . After her recovery she taken to calling her " Angel-san " , no doubt in reference to that afternoon she had spent at her side, explaining what she had done and the reason she had done it. It made her wish she had not laid it in so thick, with all the descriptions of the Heavens and the Light and whatnot. Albion laughed about this and wish to tell Asia how wrong she was .

" If you demand Azazel for apology i can bring you to meet him " Replied Velvet and Issei stopped crying and look at her with hopeful face . " R...really ? " She nodded .

" Yahooo with Velvet senpai help my dream to become king of harem will become true ! " He shouted happily and imagine himself about many girl kiss him . However his imagination get interrupted because the orange circled appeared and it was revealed the figure was man he , Asia and Velvet never meet . He have blonde hair and wearing a burgundy blazer with gold embroidery on the right with matching pants and black dress shoes. Underneath his open blazer is a white dress shirt that is not fully buttoned (just one button short), giving a slight view to his chest .

" Who are you ? " Asked Issei with confused . The man with blonde hair ignore his question and look at Velvet .

" Are you a girl named Velvet Crowe ? " He asked to Velvet . She narrowed her eyes as he mention her name . She never meet this guy on her life . Why he angry to her ? Did she make some problem with him ?

" Yes " She nodded . The man with blonde hair pushed her into wall .

" Listen to me , Cannibal " he shouted " I will kill you for make my Rias fear "

" Stop it Riser ! " Shouted Rias . She and her peerage appeared from the door and see Riser hold Velvet on the walk with his right hand .

" My Rias you finally come " Said the man called Riser to Rias with sweet tone " Did you know i come to burn her ? " He looked at Velvet " As your future husband I should kill her before she devour you " He strangled her neck .

" Stop it you bastard " Screamed Issei " I don't know who you are but don't you dare to call her just like that " After what Velvet done to save him and Asia from fallen angels there no way he let this bastard hurt her . He use bosteer gear and tried to attack him but Rias prevent him .

" What are you doing , Buchou ? I want save her from that bastard " He was shocked to see his Buchou hold him " I know how you fell but your power still not strong enough to hurt him " Replied Rias .

" Good job for holding your peerage , my dear . " Said Riser with smirk and Rias glared at him but choose look at Velvet . " Before you died my name is Riser Phenix , I'm the third son of the Phenex Clan and my family known as Immortal " Replied him with pride . " Do you have any last word before you died , Cannibal ? "

No more word from Velvet than her blank expression . First , she confused about Riser anger to her and now he want to kill her because he though she will devour Rias .It was really make her anger and this time she will make him to pay for what he did .

Velvet quickly release his grip which surprise him and grabbed his neck as she lift him with her right hand .

" L...Let me go of me you fucking bitch " Riser growled at Velvet " Release your hand or i will make you suffer " She ignore his warning and choose to strangled his neck .

" AHHHHHHHHH " Riser screamed pain as Velvet strangled him . He tried to release but her grip is very strong . He found himself lose many air .

" RISER SAMA / BROTHER " .

Velvet slight look at behind her . 12 orange circle appeared and that figure was all woman .

" Release Riser Sama " said one of woman to Velvet . She light brown hair and green eyes. Her outfit consists of a full set of silver armor with black accents that appears to be a cross between a European Knight and a Japanese Samurai and wears a headband that goes across her hair and forehead. She is equipped with a broadsword and a dagger, both of which are held with brown belts slung across her hip . Her name Karlamina , Knight of Riser Peerage .

She dashed toward Velvet with super speed . As knight , she can increased speed and mobility, enabling her to perform high-speed attacks . She tried to cut Velvet right hand with her sword but Velvet merely sidesteeped to dodge her attack and throw Rise to her so fast she can't even reach . Her throw send them into the ground and large creater was formed . They are unconscious.

" You will pay for that " Screamed Yubelluna , Queen of Riser Peerage .She is busty woman with long, wavy purple hair that falls all the way down her back and matching eyes. At the front, the right side of her hair falls over her breast and covers her right eye, while the left side falls near the top of her skirt. Her attire is a dress consisting of a navy blue tunic top with gold accents and a pale blue skirt with open sides, black shoes and over matching thigh-high stockings with garter belts .

Yubelluna attack Velvet with fire magic which everyone shut their eyes . She grinned as her fire magic attack success but her expression change into surprise because Velvet survive without any damage except her clothes get torn . Before she tried use her fire magic Velvet already on front her and punch her so hard which create big hole on her stomach . Blood started fall from her mouth and stomach .

" So...so fast " Muttered Kiba .

Yubelluna coughed as blood come from her mouth and stomach . She look at Velvet with fear as her left arms transform into therion and began devour her .

Velvet therion claw came alive at her will. Its skin began to writhe and pulsate, a grotesquely familiar gulping sound filling the air as the appendage leeched the life out of the Yubelluna. Malevolence, skin, and blood; all of it was food to the therion. She gave a pathetic whine of protest as the merciless therion consumed it; its life leaving it by the second .

Yubelluna , Queen from Riser peerage died because Velvet eat her .

All of Riser peerage looked at her with fear meanwhile Rias and her peerage trying to impassive except Issei and Asia shaking on the fear .

A magic circles appeared on the ground . She wearing a blue and white French maid outfit with long sleeves and a white maid headband over her head with red lipstick as a cosmetic accessory.

"Grayfia what are you doing here" Rias was confused seeing her sister in-law appear suddenly from the circle.

"I came here because of many things the more important one to prevent anything from happening in here and Sirzech-sama order me to come".Respond Grayvia . She look at unconscious Riser " What is going on here ? "

Everyone can't find the word how explain this situation .

" Riser attack me because he though i will threaten Rias " Velvet spoken " I strangled him which two of his peerage attack me . one of them fall into unconscious because i throw his body to her " She pointed to Karlamina and Riser " And her last peerage death because i kill her " She look at Grayfia .

" I see " Said Grayfia . She narrowed her eyes " Do you mind to telling me who is your name ? "

" Velvet Crowe " Replied her simply .

" Are you one of Rias peerage ? "

" No "

Grayfia came at unconscious Riser and grabbed his body . She look at all of Riser Peerage " I order you guys back to your headquarter because i remind you on 11 days later there rating game between Riser Sama and Rias Gremory . This rating game will decide Rias Sama fate " . All of Riser peerage nodded and teleported away along with her .

" Fate ? " Issei look at Rias " What does she mean , Buchou ? " Rias explain how her parent planning about her married with Riser .

* * *

 **This is chapter 7 for lord of calamity .**

 **I admit it this chapter hard to write because this is my first time i write about fighting scene .**

 **Sorry for bad english .**

 **Despite Velvet can't devour Riser at least she eat his strongest peerage .**

 **After Riser defeat Rias he will challenge Velvet because she destroy his pride .**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer : I don't own Berseria or DxD**

* * *

 **( Phenix Mansion )**

" THAT BITCH " Shouted Riser as he kick table " SHE DARE TO HURT ME " .

It's been ten days since he regains conscious . When he wake up with all peerage around him he ask them about what happened . They has been explained about how Velvet throw his body to Karlamina which make them into unconscious and Yubelluna , his strongest peerage died because she devour her .

" C-Calm Down , Brother " Said a woman with blonde twintail hair . She has long blonde hair tied into twintails with large, drill-like curls and blue ribbons keeping them in place. Her outift was a light purple dress with dark purple accents and a blue bow at the front. Her name is Ravel , a youngest child of

" How can the hell i calm after what she did to me ? Do you understand how she destroy my pride ? " Screamed Riser to her sister . Ravel just looked down , this is her first time her brother angry to her . She always though no one can beat her brother .

" Is there something wrong , my son ? Why are you angry to her ? " A woman voice . She have same eyes like her daughter except her hair being done up very high with ornate hair decorations . Her name lady phenix , She is the mother of Ruval , Riser, and Ravel, and the wife of Lord Phenex.

" Nothing . I fell frustration about someone beat me " He crossed his arms " I will challenge her into death match ! " he screamed and teleport himself to human world .

" Death match ? Just what happened to your brother ? " Asked Lady Phenex to her daughter . Ravel fell nervous about this and explained about someone called Velvet Crowe beat his brother .

* * *

 **( Time skip )**

The clearing was in the middle of the forest, surrounded by lush vegetation, and bordered by dense undergrowth. It was a secluded place, far from prying eyes, and had he not had a guide to follow he would have been easily lost. She had to give Rias credit. As devil she knew how to pick secret locations. Her gaze wandered around the surrounding scenery, taking note of the kicked up dirt on the ground and the deep, charred marks on the trees that could not have been made naturally. Some of them were fresh. But that was within reason. Rias had she had this was where they went to practice with their Sacred Gears, where they trained as a team and tested out new strategies.

She sat on a nearby log, observing as the other members of the trip talked amongst themselves. Their words were muffled and purposefully guarded. She understood for whatever intentions Rias may have had for her, she was still not a member of her peerage. That meant whatever private words she may have had for her servants, she will not going to hear it. That fine condition .

According to Rias , she and her peerage already training for 10 days on this place . That mean tomorrow will be rating game between her vs Riser .

"You are proficient with these?" Kiba look at her and tossed her one of the two swords he was carrying. She caught it by the hilt and twirled it about her wrist, relishing in the familiarity of holding a blade once more. Swords had been one of weapon she use on her previous life . She smirked because there memory about her kill Artorious and how she meet Rokurou for first time .

" Yes "

" But i never see your fight with sword "

" Want to try it ? I can show you how my fight use the sword "

" Ahahahaha thanks b..but i pass " Kiba replied with nervous . He didn't want she wrecked him . She look at him for moment before focus on the sword .

" So where do you get this sword ? Did you make it ? " Asked her . " Yes my sacred gears can do that . I will show you " a sword appeared around them with different attribute and size .

" What do you think ? "

" Nice . What the name of your sacred gears ? "

" Sword Birth , a sacred can take on the appearance of any sword that the user may think of "

" I see "

" Every people have different sacred gears for example is Koneko " Kiba gestured to the petite girl " She is a Rook. She can take and dish out a lot of punishment. Rook can absorb a lot of damage, but they are usually quite slow "

" My position is Knight , I can increased speed and mobility, enabling to perform high-speed attack but they are rather fragile. Glass cannons, if you will "

She nodded undertand . When she devour Yubelunna and saw her memory she really understand how advantage and disavantage of Rook and Knight . She look at Koneko for a minute , whatever she near her it's fell like she want sneeze . Was she actually a cat ?

" If Your position is knight and Koneko is rook that mean Akeno actually Queen , Right ? " he nodded " What Kind Sacred Gears she have ? "

" Akeno have all trait of Pawn, Knight, Bishop, and Rook. She excels at using attacks made from magical powers and can use natural elements like lightning, ice, fire, and such "

" Ara ara i don't know Velvet Chan interested on me " Akeno appeared from behind them and smiled ." Since you know about me being Queen did you know how worth Issei being Pawn ? " She shaked her head .

" 8 pieces pawn . For being wielder Welsh Dragon "

" Was holding 8 pieces pawn really impressive ? "

" Most pawn actually only had 1 pieces or 3 pieces but for someone like him who can actually hold 8 pawn , he really impressive . " Kiba commented .

" Are you going to say 8 pawn is equal to Knight or Rook ? "

" Pawn actually can evolve into a Queen, Rook, Knight, or Bishop in enemy territory . Is that why don't underestimate Pawn " Akeno commented .

She nodded understand after Akeno and Kiba eksplain . If somehow Issei evolved because he fight many enemy that mean him being promote and stronger than Akeno , Kiba even Rias is not really impossible .

" If you join Rias peerage i wonder what kind of pieces will you get ? " Akeno asked her with sadistic smile " A Queen will fit for you "

" A Queen , huh ? With how fast she punch Riser Peerage A Queen is really fit for her " Replied Kiba , putting a thoughtful finger on his chin.

" Wrong , there only one pieces can fit for Velvet Senpai . Queen is not one of them " She , Akeno , Kiba look at Issei , who somehow join their conversation . " She should be King , because she carried herself like a king " He raises his fist on air .

...

Kiba groaned , Akeno laughed meanwhile she smirked for his word .

Issei is right . Only a King fit for her .

* * *

 **( Time skip )**

Rias and her peerage teleport to underworld in order to prepare rating game for tomorrow . Before separate she just tell them to good luck for the match tomorrow . Issei want her bring Asia to her house because no one will protect her .

The rest of the afternoon for her she go to Issei house and meet his family . They asking about where issei and her answear he was busy with his club and will not comeback for tomorrow . She ask them where Asia and they said she was go to supermarket .

She decide waiting Asia for a while but there no sign about her . It's been already night it kinda make Issei family worried .

" I felt worried about Asia . Did she just lost to somewhere ? " Said Issei father .

" I don't know about that , my dear . But i just hope she not really on danger " Replied Issei mother with worried " Velvet chan can you please find her ? " She look at Velvet , who was nodded and go to outside to find Asia .

She tried to find Asia on Supermarket but there no sign of her . As she continue to find her on next supermarket she fell someone attack her and dodge it . She turn on behind and see flames burn everything .

This flames fell familiar when she touched . She closed her eyes for one minute and realized who attack her when she saw one of Yubellana memory .

Riser .

She gritted her teeth and clenched her fist . She tried to find him but there no sign of him . That Fried Chicken hiding on somewhere . Something fall out her hair . She grabbed and saw letter with some word .

 _I challenge you into death match . Come to underworld ._

 _If you don't i will burn this stupid nun ._

* * *

 **This is chapter 8 for Lord of Calamity .**

 **Riser give Velvet a letter and challenge her into death match . He also captured Asia and make her as hostage . Velvet will rampage and this time most devil** **terrified** **of her.**

 **Next chapter Velvet go to Underworld with Azazel help and the match between Her vs Riser .**

 **For Masame thanks you for your idea . I fell i should ignore the match between Rias vs Riser and focus more about Velvet vs Riser . If you want to know about me i'm from indonesian .**

 **Also i should thanks for anyone enjoy this story despite how bad my english .**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer : I don't own Berseria x DxD .**

 **This is chapter 9 for Lord of Calamity . This chapter will focus about How Azazel plan to free Asia from Riser and Riser vs Rias .**

 **I'm sorry i fell incosistent about this .**

 **Please enjoyed .**

* * *

 **Underworld - Gremory Castle**

" Did Velvet just saying she kill Yubelenna , his strongest peerage ? " Sirzech asked to Grayfia , who was nodded .

" When i arrived in Kouh Academy Riser and one his peerage already unconcious meanwhile Yubelenna already died . I don't know how she get killed but Velvet said she kill her . " Reply Grayfia . " Is there something wrong , my dear ? " Asked her to his husband .

" Yes " he nodded " Rias contact me about Velvet have sacred gears named Therion Claw ? When i tried to find some information about that i can't find it "

" Did you ask Ajuka about that sacred gears ? "

" Yes but he can't find it neither " He paused for moment " However Rias give me one of information about that sacred gears . "

" What is it ? "

" It's can devour fallen angels "

" Can devour a fallen angels ? " Grayfia surprise " Was that sacred gears a weapon for to kill fallen angels ? "

Before Sirzech respond he and Grayfia saw Green Circles appeared and that was Azazel and Velvet Crowe .

" Azazel ? " Grayfia narrowed her eyes " What are you doing here ? And why are you bring Velvet Crowe to underworld ? "

' Velvet Crowe ? ' Sirzech though with surprise . This is first time he see her . she wearing black shirt with a jeans jacked , long ochra trouser and long black shirt . She have yellow eyes and long black hair .

" The reason why i bought her because there a problem between her and Riser " Azazel smiled to her and Velvet .

" A problem ? "

" Yes " Azazel looked at Velvet " You have his letter " she nodded and give it to Grayfia . She read the letter and shocked to see it . The situation right now become more cold than before . Anything around them start become ice .

" Grayfia... W...what wrong ? " Asked Sirzech with fear . She know his wife only freezing everything if he made her angry .

Grayfia look at her husband and gave him a letter . He read it and fell shocked . His shocked turn into anger . Everything around them get destroyed because his destruction energy . Velvet narrowed her eyes .

He was angry to Riser for two reason . First , because he hold hostage for death match and Second , because he dislike this guy will become his brother of law .

And now Riser enter his blacklist to never touch his sister .

" Grayfia , we need cancel a match between my sister and Riser " he ordered his wife which make her nodded . Before she teleport to Rias and her peerage place Azazel prevent her .

" We have a plan to free Asia from Riser so please listen up " .

" A plan ? " Asked Sirzech and Grayfia .

" Yes our plan ..."

* * *

 **Timeskip**

" It's been 15 minute since Our Buchou talk with Grayfia-san . We must go before too late " Said Issei fell impatient .

" You fell impatient because you want punch Riser , right ? " Asked Akeno smiling .

" Of Course " Issei nodded " That Riser bastard already make what Buchou dislike ! Is that why i can't wait turn him into Fried Chieken . "

" I can understand " Kiba touch Issei shoulder " Is that why you should give your performance . Don't make embarrassed us " .

Before Koneko reply Rias Gremory and Grayfia appeared on red circle .

" Oh sorry i come too late because there a business i forget " Rias said with smiled .

" What kind of business did you forget ? "

Before Rias tried to answer Grayfia cut her .

" She forget her homework "

...

Her peerage have different reaction about this . Issei jaw dropped , Kiba shocked face , Koneko suspicious , Akeno groaned .

" Did you just forget about Homework ? Is that why you too late ? " Asked Akeno with annoyed " First you feel excited to beat Riser and now your late because homework . What wrong with you ? "

No reply from Rias . She glared to Grayfia with look " You embrassed me " and her response " I'm sorry " with smiled .

" An...anyway we should go to school for rating game so we must hurry up ". Issei said with awkward . " Come on everyone " Kiba and Akeno nodded , Rias don't say anything than agree with her peerage and they teleport to Kuoh Academy .

Only Koneko still stay because her suspicious about her buchou.

 _' Buchou smell is different_ ' Koneko though _' She is not buchou '_ she narrowed her eyes . She actually closed her eyes for minute before remember that smell _' T...that smell is similar like V...Velvet '_

As Koneko shaking on fear without she realise Grayfia watching her with smile . She forget Koneko from Nekonata race and have incredible sense . This is perfect chance to bring her

" Koneko i need your help " Reply Grayfia with stoic look which make her shocked .

" W...what " Koneko surprise . Grayfia grabbed her and teleport their self to somewhere .

* * *

 **Timeskip**

 **Kuoh Academy .**

Riser Phenex, The arrogance he carried like a cloak wrapped around his body, and Rias could almost feel the haughtiness radiating from his body in waves. The presence within him laughed, mocked that arrogance, and filled her mind with images of how to violate said arrogance.

The agreed upon battlefield was fairly mundane, as battlefields tended to be. It reminded her somewhat of the Kuoh Academy's school grounds and the surrounding districts. Parts of the landscape were covered with buildings, no doubt summoned there to grant cover for the combatants. Other areas were relatively open, providing zones where opponents could duel in with space to spare.

They were in one such area now, the two opposing peerages, facing each other, gauging each other's strength while their respective masters exchanged words, though in Riser's case they were more akin to boasts .

" Do your accept my challenge to fight one on one , Riser ? " Rias smirked which make her peerage shocked .

" Buchou d...id you just say challenge him to one on one ? " Issei muttered " I though you said we can beat him if we combine our power " .

" I'm sorry Issei but i changed my mind "

" Are you going to give up before fighting ? Where are you confidence , Rias ? "Asked Akeno with angry expression . She can't believe her best friend suddenly give up .

" No " she shake her head " I just want settle this one on one match " she shrugged and looked to her peerage " Now let me handle this and please leave " .

Before Kiba reply he saw her buchou look at them with angry expression .

" NOW " she shouted angrily which make Issei and Kiba shake on fear and leave . She look to Akeno who still stay on the field .

" Rias if you lose i will murder you " Akeno growled as tears fall into her eyes and leave the rating game .

She closed her eyes as her peerage leave rating game and look at Riser who was laughed about this .

" HAHAHAHA you must overconfident " He laughed and stopped " Very well i will accept your challenge " He look at his peerage " Girl , now please leave this battle to me . I will handle this " his peerage nodded and teleport their self to leave rating game .

" Rias and Riser " Said Sirzech on Monitor " Did you guys ready for this match ? " they nodded as look at each other for ready to attack .

" Begins "

" Rias you will regret for chall- " his word get cut as Rias already front of him and kick him into class room which destroyed it .

* * *

( With Sirzech and Azazel )

" She really outclassed him " Azazel saw Riser punch Rias but she dodged with her right hand and grab his collar to smash him into the ground " Not only he can't land a punch to her but also can't protect himself from her attack " Rias use barrage attack to kick Riser face and send him again into many building school which destroyed .

" What do you think about this , Sirzech ? " Said Azazel to Sirzech without looking him .

"..."

" Sirzech ? "

 _"_ Sob "Sob " .

A sobbed ? He saw Sirzech crying .

" W...why do you crying ? " Muttered Azazel .

Sinzech currently kneeling on the ground, crying .

" You see " Sinzech begins " I always imagine Rias as Good Girl . She always smiled , care , good girl , love her family and peerage " he smiled and quickly replace by fear expression " However when Velvet disguised as Rias i can imagine how my lovely sister turn into bad girl "

" A bad girl ? "

" YES " He screamed to his face " BECAUSE YOUR PLAN YOU GIVE ME A IMAGINATION ABOUT HOW MY LOVELY SISTER TURN INTO SCARY GIRL " He pointed to Riser and Rias fight.

Azazel sweatdrop and look at Monitor . He only saw Rias aka Velvet outclassed Riser . " But that not scary " He muttered " That was just Velvet outclassed Riser "

"' Y...yes " Sirzech paused for moment before continue screaming " DO YOU STILL REMEMBER ABOUT HOW HER DISGUISED AS MY LOVELY SISTER AND USE VERBAL WORD TO ME ? IT WAS TERRIFYING AND NOW BECAUSE OF THAT I COULD IMAGINE HOW MY LOVELY SISTER TURN INTO BAD GIRL " . He shake Azazel body with crying expression .

Azazel sweatdrop and remember how Velvet disguised as Rias and destroy Sirzech pride .

* * *

Flashback

 **40 minute ago**

 **"** With this mask Velvet can disguised into someone " He showed his new discovery , a mask with Kamen Rider Decade face " I named my new invention is Rider Mask "

" A ...Rider Mask ? " Sirzech muttered " Should the mask with Sentai face would be better ? "

" No rider is cooler because they unique "

" But Sentai is more cooler because their teamwork "

" Rider "

" Sentai "

" Rider "

" Sentai "

" Rider "

Before Sirzech continue his argument ice sword appeared on his neck .

" Whatever Rider or Sentai better is not important " Grayfia reply with cold voice which make Sinzech and Azazel shiver " Did you know we must save Asia because Riser hold her as hostage ? " .

" Ye...yes " Azazel cough as shade of red on his face." Back to topic in order to save Asia . Velvet will disguised as Rias and challenge Riser one on one battle " He looked to Velvet , who rested her head on wall with crossed her arms " Are you ready , Velvet ? " She nodded and he tossed rider mask which she catch it .

Velvet look to Rider Mask for a many second .

 _' Rider Mask , huh ? '_ Though Velvet and looked to Azazel _" Do we have same taste for liking Kamen Rider Decade ? "_ Despite how bad Kamen Rider Decade series she like it because main character named Tsukasa Kadoya . She can relate how his struggling and how people hate him as " Destroyed of the World " .

Velvet sighed and put Rider Mask on her face . Her body suddenly glowed into light which Sinzech and Grayfia shield their eyes meanwhile Azazel look it with smiled expression . As smoke appeared and began disappeared they saw her body transform into Rias Gremory .

" What do you think ? " Said Rias - Velvet .

Sinzech jaw dropped . He can't believe Velvet transform into his sister . Everything from body , face , voice is really perfect and same like his sister .

" So how long until Velvet disguised as Rias Sama ? '" Asked Grayfia to Azazel .

" Until you guys found Asia . She will disguised herself as Rias and challenge Riser for one on one match "

" Despite she disguised herself as Rias Sama she can't use the power of of destruction . So how will she beat Riser ? "

" It's simple " Rias - Velvet shrugged " I just need to taunt him and use my punch and kick to hurt him " Reply her with wicked smile .

Sinrech have no respond than his shocked face .

Did she just disguised as his sister and smiled with wicked expression ?

He suddenly can imagine how his lovely sister turn into bad girl .

" I see . I guess this is only plan " Grayfia nodded " What do you think about this , Sirzech Sama ? " She asked her husband .

" No " Azazel and Rias - Velvet looked at him .

" Why ? " her wife asked him .

" BECAUSE IT WAS SCARY " he shouted " THE MOMENT WHEN SHE DISGUISED AS MY LOVELY SISTER AND SHOW WICKED SMILE I COULD IMAGINE MY LOVELY SISTER TURN INTO BAD GIRL ". he pointed to Rias - Velvet .

" ..."

" Do you have better plan than this ? " Rias - Velvet scowled to Sirzech .

" N...No " he shake his head

" If no why don't you accept this plan ? " She begins grow impatient and will going to punch him if he can't answer .

Before Sirzech reply Rias - Velvet look down of him and saw something she never expected .

" Great " Rias - Velvet sarcastic " I though one of great satan is really charisma figure " she paused for the moment " but after i saw him on front of my eyes he have great power but _Idiot_ "

" What did you say ! " Sirzech growled and his destruction energy glowed .

" Look at your pants " she pointed with sarcastic voice " A great satan like your forget to close _pants zipper_ " she crossed her arms .

Azazel and Grayfia look at Sinzech pants and their eyes widened after saw it . For a moment there no reaction until Azazel started laughed and Grayfia still on stern face but her power started glowing as everything around them turn into ice .

Before Sinzech tried to close his pants zipper Grayfia pushed him into wall and started to punish him which made him screamed pain across Gremory castle .

* * *

 **Present Time**

As Sinzech continue to shake Azazel body his moment get interupted because he see 3 magic circle .

One of three figure was male . He has the appearance of a middle-aged, handsome looking man with long crimson red hair that is tied in a loose ponytail with a black hairband. He has bright blue and short and red beard . His name was Zeoticus Gremory , a father of Rias Gremory and Sinzech Lucifer .

Two figure is male . He was attractive young man with light blue eyes and green hair that is slicked back. He has a mysterious aura around him which he claims makes him seem devilish. His name Ajuka Belzebub .

The last figure is male . He looked like an older version of Riser yet far more refined conversed with another man with grey hair that when exposed to the dim rays of light that entered from the windows, gleamed almost like silver. A graceful, elegant air settled about him, but there was also a hardiness, a toughness that radiated from his frame. His name lord Rides , the father of Ruval, Riser, and Ravel, and the husband of Lady Phenex.

" What are you doing here , Azazel ? " Asked Zeoticus with surprise .

* * *

( With Issei , Akeno , Kiba , Sona and her peerage )

" I can't believe it our buchou really outclassed him " Issei muttered . He saw Rias grabbed Riser leg and spins at a high velocity before releasing him . She send him into old school building which destroyed it .He saw Riser regerenation himself and heal his injured . Riser really mad and flying with lame wing and perform straight dash attack to damage her . However she just merely stepped to dodge his attack and stop him with kick which slam him into ground .

" Yes " Kiba looked to Riser and Rias match with disbelieve expression " I though Riser will win this battle but i never expected this is happen " .

Akeno looked at Riser and Rias match with sadistic smile . She can see Rias really outclassed Riser . She want ask Koneko about this but to her surpise she not with them .

" Umm... Did you guys see Koneko ? " Ask Akeno to Issei and Kiba " I don't see her around . Did you guys knows where she go ? " Issei and Kiba tried to look around them to find Koneko but she gone .

" That right where is she ? I though she come with us ? " Kiba looked around them . He saw Sona and her peerage , who also look disbelieve on Riser vs Rias match . " Tsubaki , did you knows where Koneko go ? " he asked Tsubaki .

" Sorry but i don't see her " Tsubaki said with blushed .

" I see " He looked to Akeno and Issei " Do you guys think we should find her ? ".

" i don't think we should find her " Akeno said with smile " I'm sure she really alright . Maybe she want buy candy that why she not with us " She look to Rias vs Riser " Beside watching our buchou outclassed him really fun ".

Kiba and Issei look at each other with question look and decide continue watching Riser vs Rias .

* * *

( With Riser and Rias )

" ARGGGGGGGGGGG " Riser screamed pain as Rias slammed him again into a ground . He coughed as blood started fall from his mouth . He tried to stand up and heal himself with regeneration ability .

He grabbed his stomach due to how pain Rias hit him .

This pain similar like how Velvet strangled him .

His body shaken on fear as he remember her . If Velvet accepted his death match and forces her not to attack and dodge because he make Asia as his hostage he can burn her whatever he want .That was his plan to kill Velvet Crowe .

But Rias ruined his plan .

First he just though about Rias really stupid to think she can win one on one match . But now she really stronger than him on 11 days . What kind she training she got ? . Every time she hit him he can feel how pain her attack and he must use always his regerenation ability to heal himself .

If he can't defeat Rias how the hell he can take down Velvet ?

His though interrupted as Rias look at him .

" What wrong , Riser ? " Rias taunt him " First you have confidence to make me as your wife and now lying on the ground without stand up ? Are you give up ? There no point to holding back your fear "

" Shut Up " Riser shouted and stand up " I'm immortal and no one can beat me " he made fire wing on his back and flying as higher as he can .

" Take this , Bitch " Riser shouted as he fired barrage fire attack . She running faster than his fire barrage attack and jumping to knock him with her the back of the foot .

" AGHHHHH " Screamed Riser pain as he fall into ground which make larger creater . He grabbed his head because pain but she still not done with him. She lift his body on air with touch his neck and strangle him .

" AHHH " He screamed agony and found himself lose many air . He tried release her right hand but her grip too strong

* * *

( With Sinzech , Azazel , Zeoticus , Ajuka and Lord Phenix )

" Hello Zeoticus , it's nice to see you since Holy Great War "Azazel waved his hand which make him surprise " and nice to see you too , Ajuka and Lord Phenex "

" You still don't answer his question , Azazel . What are you doing here ? " Demanded Ajuka .

" Because i want to watching this match " He looked at Riser and Rias match .

" Did you just come to see my daughter fight against Riser ? " Asked Zeoticous .

" Yes " Azazel nodded " Since she was my student i want to see how strong she was " he lied .

" WHAT " Zeoticous shouted . He shocked because Azazel train her daughter . Ajuka and Lord Phenix fell shocked too . For them this is first time to hear Fallen Angels train Devil .

Zeotious looked at his son with serious "Is that true he train Rias , Sinzech ? " he pointed to Azazel .

Sinzech just scratching cheeks and smiled nervous . He never expect Azazel will says that . Before he tried to reply Grayfia and Koneko appeared on red magic circle .

" Grayfia ? " Asked Lord Phenix with confused expression . He look at Ile and Nel , who was chained by her " Why do you chained my son peerage ? Did they do something wrong ? "

" Yes Lord Phoenix Sama " Grayfia bowed to him .

Sinzech look at Koneko , who was carrying Asia . His eyes widened because Asia condition . Her clothes getting torn , a blood from her mouth and stomach , her two eyes being black because one of Riser Peerage punch her .

" Koneko " Sirzech came at Koneko " How Asia condition ? Was she still alive ? ".

Koneko looked at Sinzech with frown . " She nealy died but still alive " replying her simply .

" I see " Sinzerch said smiled .

" They hurt her " Koneko looked to Ile and Nel " It was Riser plan to take down Velvet " she clenched her fist .

" My Son ? " Lord Phenix shocked. " Why my son did this ? Who is this girl ? What his relationship with girl named Velvet ? " he pointed to Asia and began wondering who is Velvet .

" This girl named Asia . She is human with sacred gears and the friend of Issei and Velvet " She paused moment " 10 days ago in Kuoh Academy me and the others saw Riser hold Velvet on wall. He strangle her but she can release his hand and start to strangle him . Riser screamed of pain and two of his peerage attack her . She beat two of his peerage and eat one of his peerage with Therion Claw "

" Therion Claw ? " Ajuka look at Sirzech " Isn't that sacred gears you mentioned one week ago and need my help to get information about it ? "

" Yes " Sirzech nodded " Even with your help we still can't found that information about Therion Claw . "

" I will give you one information about Therion Claw " Azazel commented as Sirzech and Azuka looked at him ." Everytime Velvet eat someone with her claw she can see the memory people she eaten ".

" Can see the memory people she eaten ? " Grayfia raise her eyebrows .

" Yes " He nodded " When she devour my subordinates she have information about me and my organization . She also have knowledge about Great War and knows the result about i lost too much forces , The Death of original of four Great Satan and the death of God from Angel side " .

...

Everyone felt stunned . they know Great War was the most dark tale for three fiction . But for someone like her let alone outsider knows that it was impossible .

" Now she come here because someone challenge her into death match " Azazel smiled " This is my perfect chance to saw her potential and what can she do with her claw ".

" Someone challenge her into Death Match ? Who ? " Asked Zeoticus curious .

Azazel opened a letter and showed to Ajuka , Zeotious , Koneko , Lord Phenex which make them shocked .

" You are really idiot , my Son " Lord Phenex clenched his fist . As father he can't stop his son died on Velvet hand .

 _I challenge you into death match . Come to underworld ._

 _If you don't i will burn this stupid nun ._

 _Riser_

* * *

( With Rias and Riser )

' Thanks for your plan , Azazel ' though Rias smiled as she saw Grayfia and Koneko success to free Asia from Riser . Without she realise Riser kick her right hand and free himself from her grip .

" You're off guard " Riser smirked as he free himself from her strangle . He touch his neck and fell groaned because how pain she strangled him . " Time to end this " Riser shouted making large fire spear and throw it . His face grinned as his fire lancer success hit her . He just waiting did she survive or not ?

A smoke appeared and began to disappear . He saw a female figure with black shirt with a jeans jacked , long ochra trouser and long black shirt .

"No...no way " Riser muttered . His expression become fear because he know this figure.

* * *

( With Issei , Akeno , Kiba , Sora and her peerage )

" That was Velvet sempai " Issei screamed " Did she just disguised as Buchou ? "

" Yes " Kiba said with disbelieved tone " But why would she do that ? "

Before Akeno commented Grayfia appeared on red magic circle .

" Grayfia , What are you doing here ? " Asked Akeno confused " Did you know why Velvet disguised as Rias ? " .

" Very Much " Grayfia nodded which make Akeno , Issei , Kiba , Sona and her Peerage shocked " Sinzech Sama order me bring you guys to meet him . He will explain everything "

* * *

( With Riser and Velvet )

" W...what are you doing here ? " Asked Riser with Velvet with fear expression.

" I come to here because i accept your challenge for death match " Velvet look at him with cold expression " Don't you dare to lying , fried chieken " she growled

Riser expression become paled about this . He was the one who attack her and send letter to her .

" So what ? " Riser smirked to Velvet " Just because you accept my challenge that doesn't mean you have advantage . I still have that stupid nun as hostage and if you dare to dodge or attack my pawn will kill her . "

" Is that so ? " Velvet smirked back " Why don't you look at monitor ? "

Riser look at Monitor as Velvet said that . His eyes widened horror because he saw Asia still alive and his pawn captured chained by Koneko .

" H..how could this happen ? " whisper Riser .

" It was because Azazel plan " Velvet explain " We meet Grayfia and Sirzech and tell them about you captured Asia and make her as hostage . Azazel give me a mask for disguised as Rias and Grayfia find location where are you hiding Asia "

Riser stepped back . Since his plan to destroy Velvet failed because Azazel plan . He fell really digging his grave .

"' Sirzech , can you hear me ? " Asked Velvet

" Yes "

" I want you add one rules for this death match "

" Let's hear it "

" If one of us is give up . They should get death execution " everyone who has heard of it were shocked on what she just said .

' So Riser-kun, do you accept her new conditions?" Sirzechs asked .

" Of Course " Riser Growled " I will burn this cannibal " He shouted angry .

" Very well, now that both parties have agreed on the new conditions, let the fighting begins!"

* * *

 **Here Lord of Calamity chapter 9**

 **Sorry for my bad english and sorry about how bad i write fighting scene .**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer : I don't own Berseria or DxD**

* * *

 **Underworld : Gremory Castle .**

"Please. Sit." Sinzech gestured to the table and the chairs surrounding it.

They sat down when she did, Azazel alone on one side, while the remaining four claimed the other. By chance or by intention, Sirzechs was the closest to him, and the man winked at her when their gazes met. That alleviated some of the tension but fueled the nagging feeling within him that she was not at all going to like the outcome of all this.

"Would you like something to drink? Tea perhaps? I am quite partial to human coffee, myself," one of the female devils dressed in maid's clothing stepped forward, bearing a tray of refreshments. She shook her head, Ajuka gave her a smile, "On to business then? Very well. But before that, I believe introductions are in order."

"That is unnecessary on my part," Sirzechs was the first to say, "She has already met me when she and Azazel visit me "

" And i already meet her when i renovation her apartment become a mansion " Azazel smiled .

" Renovation ? " Ajuka raise his eyebrows .

" My subordinates tried to kill her friend and that why i decide to apologise with making her apartment being mansion "

" I see "

She saw a man who looked like an older version of Riser yet far more refined conversed with another man with grey hair that when exposed to the dim rays of light that entered from the windows, gleamed almost like silver. A graceful, elegant air settled about him, but there was also a hardiness, a toughness that radiated from his frame.

"I am Lord Phenex, one amongst the Seventy-Two Pillars, Head of the Phenex Clan, and the father of the son that you just killed."

That would explain it why he look Riser only different not arrogant .

The two figure sitting by Lord Phenex's side took that as their cue for their own introduction to begin, and nodded politely at her.

"I am Lord Gremory, one amongst the Seventy-Two Pillars, Head of the Gremory Clan, and father to Rias and Sinzech " He around a middle-aged, handsome looking man with long crimson red hair that is tied in a loose ponytail with a black hairband. He has bright blue eyes just like his daughter and son .

" Iam lady Gremory , the mother of Rias and Sinzech " She around middle twenty and older rias version only different she have brown instead crimson hair .

The one who seemed the most cheerful of the lot, the one who had started it all tapped a finger against the table when it came to his turn.

"And I am Ajuka Beelzebub , one of four satan ," wry amusement found itself onto his face in the form of a smile , "and I have come forth to greet the one who has unique sacred geard."

She twitched as he smile. She have feeling this guys smile like a child who just found a new toy to play with . Look like she will become object for his experiment .

"Tell me, girl, what do you know of the Great War and the equally as great but far less glorious schism that followed?" Asked Lord of Phoenix

She frowned about this . She admit it when it comes about knowledge of Great Wars she don't really know much .

" I'm just only know the result of Great Wars "

" Really ? Isn't Azazel said everytime you devour someone you can see their memory ? "

She closing her eyes for many second and open it for the answer .

" They told me "

" They ? " Lady Gremory asked .

" Kalawarner , Dohnaseek , Mittlet and Raynare told me about Great Wars " .

" When they tell you about that ? " Azazel asked with interest .

" On my stomach "

...

" Eh ? " Was all Azazel to say .

" When i devour your subordinated they inside my stomach . I force them to talk about information what they had "

" Inside your stomach ? Isn't their body already gone ? "

" Yes" She nodded " But their soul still exist that why they was inside my stomach " Everyone shocked to hear that

" If that true that mean Riser soul inside your stomach , right ? " Ajuka asked which make her nodded .

She saw Lord Phenix and Azazel expression . Lord Phenix face still sad but there some hapiness because his son still alive despite his soul inside her stomach meanwhile Azazel happy about his subordinates still alive .

" Hmmm since my subordinates inside your stomach maybe i can make you as object for my experiment . " Azazel said with smile .

Dammit . Now he start to become like Ajuka , who smile like a child who just found a new toy to play with .

" Hmm " Lord Gremory coughed " Since we finally gathering for this meeting to meet her why don't we just tell her story about devil ? "

" Yes Father " Sinzech nodded " Now do you want to hear about Great War from Devil side ? "

She nodded .

"There were originally three great factions," Lady Gremory began, "The Angels, the Fallen, and us, the Devils. For a variety of reasons, we fought against each other and for a very long time. We call that period of time the Great War."

"That is considerably underselling it," Lord Phenex interjected, "Bloody is a word to describe battles. We fought ourselves to damn near extinction."

"Would have fought ourselves to extinction if the Old Satan Faction got their way," Sirzechs amended.

"It was a very close thing, you must understand," Ajuka explained further, "After centuries of nonstop conflict, our forces very exhausted to the point where the next great battle would have undid us as a race. Our population had been decimated that much. By then, the original Satans that were our leaders were long dead, slain in the Great War, and among them, many of the greatest of our kind that served as their commanders and generals. But the deaths of so many high ranking devils had a curious side-effect," the man smiled at him, "It allowed us to think for ourselves."

"The Four Great Satans were immensely powerful beings," Lord Gremory said evenly, "and as such, they ruled the Underworld with an iron fist. Lesser devils were beholden to their will, and any that disobeyed were put to death and their clans destroyed. Their names were Lucifer, Beelzebub, Asmodeus, and Leviathan, and their reign was marked by both violence and strife. "

" They were evil," Lord Phenex said bluntly.

"Yes ," Ajuka nodded, "Even the most ardent supporters of the Old Satan Faction will admit to that. They just don't happen to care. But we are getting ahead of ourselves. We are jumping all over the place in terms of our history, and I believe if we leap anymore it will leave our guest very confused."

"With the death of the Four Great Satans, a power vacuum was left in their place," Sirzechs took over the explanation, "By all accounts, the right to rule should have been left to their immediate descendants. But as Ajuka mentioned, we were simply too exhausted to continue the Great War, and that was what the Old Satan Faction wanted. To continue the war against the Angels and the Fallen, even if it meant the extinction of our kind. It was madness, and to stop that madness, some of us rebelled and formed a resistance. The schism that followed tore through our ranks and led to a very brutal civil war," the devil's handsome face bore a saddened expression, "Warriors who once fought together on the same battlefields turned against one another. Comrades-in-arms shed each other's blood." Sirzechs paused and shook his head regretfully, "We lost many good devils in that conflict."

"That really dark times," Lord Phenex muttered.

"Yes," Lady Gremory nodded, " We won the civil war and destroyed the descendants of the Four Satans and their supporters to the furthest corners of the Underworld. With our newfound independence we put a stop to any attempts at continuing the Great War and focused on rebuilding both our infrastructure and population. The former could be done easily enough. "

" I make devise called Evil Pieces system to turn willing humans into devils. Our numbers were simply too few for normal procreation methods to work," Ajuka shrugged, "It is a system that remains controversial to this day."

"Pure devils and humans transform into Devil ," Sirzechs smiled, "Some say there is a notable difference between the two. Others would say the difference is slight if there is one. I would take that a step further and say that there is no such difference and as long as a devil chooses to become a devil, he or she will be welcome among us no matter their background."

"A noble sentiment," Lord Gremory said, "and one that is slowly but surely becoming the norm for all of us."

She noticed that all five of them were looking at her now, each sporting a myriad of emotions across their faces.

" Now we finally tell a story about Great War from Devil Side " Sirzech smiled . " Now it's time we have question to you . "

She nodded. She had expected this and prepared herself for the interrogation to begin.

" Just who are you ? Where do you get that power ? How can you made holy light spear , a weapon to kill devil ? Are you hybrid of Devil and Fallen Angels ? " Asked Azazel . He finally can't stop himself from his interest toward her .

Before she could reply her head felling headache . She know Albion will make his presence .

 **" Hahahahaha you guys finally curious about her ".**

They all looked around in alarm for the source of the voice . Lord Gremory looked at her in surprise, realizing to whom the voice belonged to.

"The Vanishing Dragon, !" He whispered .

 **" Shall i tell them about you and why i disappeared , pathner ? "**

" Yes but make sure to tell them only important information "

 **" Now where should i begins ? Did you guys believe the reason why you guys don't have information about her power because she from another dimension ? "**

" What ? " Asked Azazel and Ajuka at same time . Sirzech , Lady Gremory , Lord Gremory , Lord Phenix widened shock .

 **" Yes . Let me introduce my partner , her name is Velvet Crowe . A demon lord called Lord of Calamity from another world and the one responsible for my death "**

" A Demon Lord ? " Lord Gremory shocked .

" Lord of Calamity ? "Sirzech raise his eyebrows .

" The one responsible for your death ? That mean - " Lady Gremory .

 **" Yes "** Albion cut her **" Before she devour Fallen Angels and Devil she already eat me when she arrived on this dimension "**

Everyone froze to hear about his word

 **" I will tell you about her world , how harsh her world , How she arrived on this world and how my battle against her which result she devour me "**

Velvet right hand transform into large with white gaunlet and blue orb on the center . Her sacred gears made visual screen on the air .

"That was visual screen " Lord Phenex shocked .

 **" Yes. Now you guys better watching so i don't need repeat myself "** Said Albion which everyone nodded .

* * *

Flashback .

 **( Velvet vs Riser )**

" Damn...You " Riser Growled " You will pay for that " he flying with his wing and trying to attack her but Velvet keep dodging .

" Don't you dare to run , Bitch " He made many fire spear and keep trying to attack but due to her fast he can't attack her ." Dammit because i kept firing many spear i can't see where she is " He cursed himself because the field full of smoke .

As Riser trying to finding Velvet something stabbed him and push him into a school wall . He coughed when blood fall on his stomach and mouth . His reaction was surprise which object stabbed him .

Holy Light Spear . A weapon to kill A devil .

He trying to pulled Holy Light Spear from his stomach but due to his injured he can't do it . His reaction is too much horror when Velvet flying toward him with white wing on her back .

" I..i though you can't fly " Whispered Riser with fear expression . She transform her left hand into therion and grabbed his head which devour him slow by slowly .

Riser Phenix , died because Velvet eat him .

* * *

 **Sorry for bad english .**

 **Please enjoy it .**


End file.
